Queen of Hearts
by VivianVandam
Summary: Regenerating years after her passing, Violet is returning to Undertale to continue her fight against Flowey. With her memories gone, her voice no longer heard, Violet is coming face to face with death once again. This time, with someone else by her side she won't fail again. She will set them free. Sans X OC


Free falling again, feeling like water flowing around me. The smell of flowers overwhelming yet familiar, the color of bright yellow.

Falling slower, gently laying upon a bed of bright yellow flowers. Staring up above me a single beam of light touching my face. Rolling over into my knees, I've been here once before.

This wasn't a dream, the solid ground underneath me was proof of that. Still the deep radiating pain within my chest kept bringing me back. Placing my hand against my chest, feeling the deep thumping of my heart.

I was still alive. Breathing with my heart beating strong within my chest and with the strong stagnant air around me. I was alive. And within that pain, loneliness echoes back just as strong. A hole where love was once filled. Now empty.

Getting to my feet, brushing my palms against my skirt. Taking the first uneasy step forward into the looming darkness. The road before me, covered in shadow. A single door coming close, bright light shining into my eyes.

The door was open, now there was no chance for me to return once again.

A single flower standing tall, with what looks like a face. With uneasy steps I went closer. The eyes open, staring blankly at me, soon what looked like a pair of lips began turning into a snarling grin.

"Welcome back Violet. It's been a long time. Remember me? Flowey?" His harsh voice causing goosebumps to rise against my flesh. "You failed to stop me once. How about round two?" He chuckled, fear crawling up my stomach. Hands trembling and bladder becoming weak. I stare. More laughter. The floor underneath my brown boots came open, and I was falling all over again, this time I was greeted with frigid water going over my head. My silent scream being muted by water flooding into my stomach and lungs.

Kicking my feet pushing myself hard to break the surface. Stale air greeting my face, sputtering and coughing, treading water. I was in some sort of sewage system. Brown hair clinging to my face and shoulders. My chest still aching, I swam reaching the shallow end getting to stand straight up.

 _All of this is so familiar._ Touching my chest, I kept moving forward water sloshing against my shins. Dim lights against the walls giving off soft ambient light. Random items kept floating around me, giving this place an even more eerie feel. _What did that flower mean, round two?_ Worry sinking deep, turning back around. I fell as solid seventeen feet from ceiling to water. Shivering I kept going. Being pulled into the right direction, wrapping my arms around myself shivering.

"Violet? Is that you?" A female voice calling from the furthest end of the tunnel. There was such a softness within her tone, my muscles began relaxing immediately. "Come child, don't be scared. My home is always open to you." Running. I was running at a full sprint to the voice. Though I remember her not. Instinct told me to trust her. I did.

Breaking through the darkness, standing waiting for me was a tall woman with long ears, horns and the most gentle eyes I've ever seen. She wore a dress the color of the sky, her fur white as snow. Her eyes though filling with joy, was harboring a deep sorrow.

"Oh you poor thing. You must be freezing." Nodding, the woman gave me her hand and I took it without question. Pulling me into her warm body. "We've been waiting for your return. No one knew when you would come back. Sans has been keeping your treasure hidden away from Flowey. He's kept it safe and secure." Narrowing my brows at her, shivering. Her eyes growing in sadness.

"You've been gone for so long...it took longer for you to reset then we thought. But you're back and you can win this time. I know it." The hope in her voice didn't sound as convincing as she thought. "You've grown so much...I almost didn't recognize you...and for that I'm sorry. I would've pulled you away from him as fast as I could. Sans...Sans is so excited to see you again." Warm colors fading in from the darkness making my eyes ache, I was already confused. This new information made my fear escalate.

Shaking my head, looking at the kind woman. In return she gave me a warm smile. "Everything will become clear in due time Violet. In the mean time-" a door opening, I was standing in a long labyrinth of a place. Surrounded by random statues, hedges, and small mounds of leaves. "Please take this cellphone. My numbers already programmed into it. There are a few things I need to finish doing at the house. This time please stay here. If I remember right, you love apple pie." Her arm unwrapping around my shoulders. The woman began walking off, stopping she began looking at me.

"In case you forgot, my name is Toriel." Off she went. Leaving me cold, and wet. Holding the cellphone in my hand feeling a strike of pain shooting through me. This was too familiar, I've been through this route before. Over and over my brain spinning through different reasons I was here, why I kept standing there feet refusing to move.

Eyes becoming dry from staring at the phone in the palm of my hand. Looking back up to the path before me. There were two options, stay and wait, or go forward. Keeping the phone in hand I went forward. The stones crunching underneath my boots, kicking up leaves as I went. The walls surrounding me were an off beige.

 _That name, Sans. Every time I hear it my heart skips a little._ Little squeaks from mice hiding within the brush did little to stop me, not even the bats flying overhead. Keeping my shoulders squared and chin high, I could still feel the deep apprehension within my stomach. _What treasure would I give someone so willingly?_ Through another door I went, pushing it open with little hesitation. Everything I was doing, I knew I've done before-

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

The phone going off within my hand nearly made me jump out of my skin. It was Toriel. Picking it up. Her voice calm and soothing coming through.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long Violet. I've been trying to get everything straight, and I'm just-" She sighed before laughing a little. "Sorry, everything's almost done. I'll be there shortly. Sit tight." I was left with the dial tone in my ear. Walking forward, listening to the sound of rushing water. Stomach tightening my breathing coming in rapid breaths I kept standing still, waiting.

The room around me was moving, the ground underneath my feet pulsating. Something, was off.

 _Kill it. Kill whatever it is._ A voice deep inside sang within. Yet another feeling kept pushing it away. An urging to keep whatever it was, alive. _No. No I refuse to kill anything. This isn't right._ Going forward, keeping my hands at my sides to the waiting bridge before me. The water was so clear I could see my reflection looking back at me. Boots making a gentle noise against the wood, my chest rising and falling breasts heaving-

 _Ribbit_

Opening my mouth to scream, feeling it deep within my chest.

Nothing came out. Still remaining silent. At the other end of the bridge a single large toad kept staring with wide yellow eyes. Its chest puffing out as it began to croak again. _There's a soul within that frog. A soul that deserves to live._ Walking forward, and around the toad it's eyes following me. I knew deep within I made the right choice. The path before me was lighter. I could feel it deep within me.

…

Sans kept waiting for that call, the one call they've been waiting for, for so long. The one that told him she, Violet would be back in their world. To help them achieve what they've been after.

Peace.

The heart he kept on the necklace was proof she was still alive, just taking longer to regenerate then usual. She was here once before, helping them defeat Flowey…closing his eyes feeling the pulsating pain he felt nearly everyday for the last ten years.

…

" _Sans!" Violets terrified voice coming from the hall. He was too late he got to her too late! Running as fast as his legs could carry him, his large snow coat making a brushing noise as he kept sprinting. The throne room she went too was dangerous, too dangerous for her to have gone alone. He should've- "Help me!" Screaming again._

 _She didn't grow strong enough. She was still too weak!_

 _Tears stinging at his eyes, he couldn't let her die and have her heart dissipear. He grew too fond of her, she was his best friend outside of his brother. He couldn't let her go._

 _Harder. He kept pushing harder, running down the halls. Slamming into Asgore's room, Sans kept fumbling for the knob. Finally pushing it down, the moment he went through he could smell it. Smell the copper, her blood. Her soft pained sobs._

" _Sans…" Her sad voice coming right before him. Laying out on the carpet, Violet struggling to get back to her feet. He could feel her pain radiating through himself. "I won't fail you, I won't fail Toriel. I swore I would revenge Asgore, and I meant it." Her arms struggling to keep her up, blood falling in large drops in front of her._

" _No…Violet. Please…" Walking further into the room, his foot squelching in her blood. Shuddering deep inside, kneeling before her. Dark laughter coming from behind her, in front of him. All around them. A large creature with three eyes, and a television for a face took up most of the room. His smile was that of triumph. Cracked, crooked teeth standing out. A single red heart floating between Violet and it. Sans felt his own fear strike high. As he was beginning to stand her hand took hold of his wrist keeping him still._

" _Don't…let him…have it Sans." Her voice becoming faint, her eyes closing face flushing. Sans kept watch as his best friend fell into a puddle of her own blood. Making fists getting to his feet, tears dripping down his face. His left eye turning into blue fire._

" _This is where it stops, this is where it ends. If you want to get past me, you're gonna have to try again. Go ahead, try to hit me if you're able. Mercy, is off the table." His body trembling in anger, the red heart still floating before him. Flowey began to cackle._

" _You think you're stronger then me?!" He bellowed, Sans tilting his head looking at Violet laying on the floor. A single crystal tear falling from her face to the puddle of crimson underneath her, forking. Shaking his head._

" _I_ _ **AM**_ _stronger than you!" Bones rushing from the ground, pummeling into the creature. Sans moving with quick feet, his hands capturing the small red heart. Landing on the floor once more, he took Violet into his arms. Running from the room listening to the creature laughing._

" _That little flower is already dead."_

 _Once out of the room, Sans laying Violet on the ground her eyes opening a sad smile coming to her lips. A red line flowing from the corner of her mouth. Within his hands he held out the red heart, that smile became stronger for a second before she lost it. "Thank you." She whispered. "If he had gotten it, everything we loved and cared for…would be gone. Even Papyrus…I couldn't allow it. I took every hit he gave me, I waited as long as I could. I didn't want to kill him. I couldn't…" Her breathing became hard, Sans placing the heart back into Violets hand, she kept shaking her head._

" _No, No Sans. I'm not ready. I can't fight him. I'm too weak." Closing her eyes, gritting her teeth at the on coming pain. Sans felt tears falling down his face again. Taking his coat off, putting her in it. The coat swallowing her up. Shaking his head her hand reaching up touching his cheek, fingers trembling as she done so. He could hear her fight for every breath. "I want to feel the rain…one more time." Closing his eyes, slipping his arms underneath her he was able to pick her up with ease. She didn't even cry out this time. Her head laying against his chest, eyes closed. Blood and dirt splattering over her face. At this moment, was the first time he saw how beautiful she was. His emotions grew heavier for her at that second. How long her eye lashes were, the point of her nose, the freckles across her skin, the pout in her lips. The color of her hair, and her natural scent. The pain came that much worse._

 _Outside of the castle, the rain falling around them washing the blood from her face and skin. His normal grin was a deep set frown. Still he couldn't stop looking at her, she was at peace. Pushing the hair away from her face. Violet was able to open her eyes, looking at him. At that moment, he knew he couldn't loose her. "I'm not used to you frowning Sans…" Weak, she still spoke. Falling to his knees, a sob coming from him. Deep within._

" _Please don't leave me. Don't be another one of his pawns. Please." Touching her face, her eyes filling with tears, her laughter was soft filling him with dread._

" _I'm sorry, Flowey was right. I'm already dead." Gently she took his hand into her own. Placing the red heart into the palm of his hand, she gave him another look. "Keep my treasure safe from him till my return. I don't know what I would be when I do. But I know one thing for sure…I'm so happy that I fell in love with my best friend." Sans shaking his head, holding her close to him. Her blood saturating his already wet shirt._

" _No…no!" Rocking back and forth, placing his forehead against hers. "Don't leave me Vi! Please!" Her smile fading her eyes becoming dark. Tears slipping down her bruised cheeks, within his arms she began to fade into bright light. Violets falling from her into his jacket covering his legs. Harsh sobs escaping his chest Sans held the red heart close to him. He'd just lost his best friend, for who knew how long._

…

Opening his eyes at the sound of his ringing cellphone. Keeping the biker jacket on tight, pulling the phone from his back pocket. It was Toriel. His eyes grew wide suddenly feeling nervous. Reacting out of instinct placing his hand over the heart he kept on a necklace.

"Ello?" He spoke keeping the nerves out of his voice.

"Violet's back." Now came the emotions crashing into him. His best friend returned. Stronger than ever before, his emotions as well. Was she going to be the young girl he saw before? Or like him, would she had grown up? "Sans? Are you there? Can you meet us at the entrance? I'm sure she's wondered off like she did before. I hope she's still-"

"She's the same as before. I know she is. I'll meet you there." Hanging up, pulling the heart out from his jacket. It was her treasure he swore to keep hidden from everyone until her return. He kept his promise, even from his brother. He needed to see her again. To see if she was who he thought she was.


End file.
